Some wireless carriers are in the process of implementing unique data connector keying for wireless communication device suppliers. When a unique data connector is required, the wireless communication device supplier provides a wireless communication device with a unique data connector for the particular customer. This reduces flexibility on the circuit card assembly (“CCA”) as it is then customer specific once the connector is attached to the CCA.